Yarf
by Adilor
Summary: In light of all the crazy random Fics I've seen lately, I've decided to make my own. You'll have to read it to find out more. Rated for possible language and suggestive situations.
1. Sugar

So, here we go. My attempt at a completely random and senseless Fic. Oh by the way the title is an acronym for Yet Another Random Fic, but that just looks crappy. And it's not every day you get to make up a word that's an acronym. Unless you're me, then you do that about 15 times a day...but yeah.

**Disclaimer: Applies to this and all following chapters:**This Fic is mine. Don't mess with it. The characters I'm using aren't mine. Sega owns them. I may use one or two of my OCs though, and I'll point them out later if I do. I am not responsible for any breathing problems caused by excessive laughing due to the contents of this document. I'll shut up now.

Note: This is set in your typical big-city environment. Most of the gang lives separately. Ages are what you'd see in Sonic X.

Chapter 1: Sugar

"This is gonna be the best party ever!" exclaims Sonic as he zips around, preparing food, games, and other typical party stuff.

"Yeah, that's what you said last week," Amy comments to him from the kitchen. Sonic and Amy have been engaged for about 2 months now, and own a house in a relatively quiet neighborhood. "That party got way too wild. We had people 8 blocks away complaining."

"Yeah, that's what I get for inviting half the city. I'm still getting comments about that night. Sometimes I think I'm too well-known...but it's just the usual gang this time, so it won't get too crazy to control." Sonic replies. "Oh, and don't forget to hide the sugar. Tails and Cream will be here soon, and they'll be into it the second we're not watching them."

"Already on top of it." Amy lifts up a painting on a wall, revealing a hidden safe. She spins the dial back and forth, and opens it, showing the 3 bags contained within. "There's no way either of them are getting any of this. We all know how crazy they got last time..."

Sonic immediately cracks up laughing. "Yeah, those two were a riot! Especially when Tails started rifling through your dresser and put on that-"

SMACK Amy whacks him in the back of the head. "I told you not to bring that up! It's embarassing enough without you reminding me!"

"Ow, sorry..." Sonic rubs his head and pouts. Amy just turns back to her kitchen work, ignoring him. Then, the doorbell rings. "I'll get it," says Sonic as he jumps up. He opens the door, and Tails and Cream walk in, each toting a large backpack. "Hey you two. I hope you're ready for the best party ever!"

"Yeah, that's what you said last week," they both reply simultaneously. Cream giggles, and Tails pats her on the head. She glares at him viciously, and he recoils, dropping his backpack with a loud THUD. Tails lives in a high-rise apartment building, and Cream and her mother have a house just a few blocks away from Sonic's.

"Wow, what do you have in there? It sounds like it weighs a ton," Sonic inquires, eyeing the pack suspiciously.

"Well, we figured you'd lock up the sugar, so we brought our own." Both of them pull a 5-pound bag out of their packs. Sonic's eyes widen, then he sighs, both in disbelief and defeat. "Just promise me you won't consume all that in 5 minutes," he says, slumping onto the couch. In reply to this statement, Cream whips out a large spoon and begins stuffing several mouthfuls of sugar down her throat. Tails does the same. Then Amy walks into the living room.

"Sonic? Why do they have sugar?" she inquires, glaring at him. "They brought their own," he smirks. She narrows her eyes at him, and sighs. "Well, it'd better not be a repeat of last time." Cream bursts out laughing, and Tails suddenly acts very embarassed, his ears flattened, and his cheeks burning. "Yeah, you were hilarious!" she squeals at him. Tails tackles her to the ground, and the two roll around the room, wrestling and laughing manically. Amy rolls her eyes and returns to the kitchen. Then the doorbell rings. Sonic opens the door, and Knuckles walks in as Cream dashes out past him, Tails in pursuit, both still cackling crazily. "Sugar?" he asks. Sonic simply nods. Knux watches the two run around on the front lawn for a moment, then walks inside. "Those two will make a great couple someday," he remarks.

Sonic nods in agreement. "Yeah they will. They have all the same interests. Sugar and craziness." Knux snickers. "So, how are you and Amy coming along?"

Sonic hesitates for a moment. "We're okay. Amy keeps pushing me to set a wedding date...but I'd rather not tie the knot so soon."

Knux nods understandingly. "Yeah, I know that feeling. Rouge has been the same way lately." Knuckles and Rouge have also been engaged for 2 months now, and live in a large house on the outskirts of the city.

"Speaking of Rouge, isn't she coming?" Sonic asks.

"I'm not sure. She's got a bit of a cold, and she said that she might not show up. I offered to stay there with her, but she insisted that I come here, saying 'You hardly ever have any fun.'"

"She's right, you know," Sonic comments. "You're so uptight all the time."

"Eh, maybe you're right. I do worry about things a lot...maybe I need to get out more." Suddenly 2 loud thuds are heard above them, then a barrage of footsteps.

"Sonic! Get those two off my roof!" Amy screams from the kitchen. Sonic chuckles. "This is gonna be the best party ever." "Yeah, that's what you said last week," Knux replies with a smirk.

End Chapter 1

So it begins. I know there's not much to it yet, but I promise it'll get better. I've got a ton of ideas for this one. Feel free to review and submit your own ideas though. This is my first random Fic after all. R&R, and I'll try to post Ch.2 tomorrow sometime. Until then.


	2. The Game

Okay, I lied. Turns out I got a bit busy just after the first chapter, and haven't had much free time up until now. I know it's been a while, but there's not much I can do about it. So, while I can, I'll crank out Ch.2 for you people out there.

Chapter 2: The Game on the Box with the Dancing and the Music

Sonic opens the door and sticks his head out, craned toward the sky. "You two get off the roof before Amy explodes! I can't afford another huge medical bill!" Knuckles laughs, but Amy scowls evilly at them. Sonic immediately finds it convenient to be completely silent. Tails and Cream then dash into the house, promptly collapsing, Tails on the floor, Cream on the couch, both panting heavily.

"They'll be like that all night," Sonic whispers to Knux. He nods in agreement.

"So, what's first on the agenda guys?" Amy calls from the kitchen. Suddenly, Tails sits bolt upright, going silent and wide-eyed. A moment later, Cream does the exact same thing.

"Uhh...I think these two have an idea," Sonic replies. Amy peeks out, staring curiously at the two.

"The game!" Tails shouts.

"On the box!" Cream follows.

"With the dancing!" exclaims Tails again.

"And the music!" replies Cream even louder.

"Wha?" Knux asks, utterly confused. Amy continues to stare, wearing the same look of confusion. Sonic immediately understands, however. "I'll get the pads," he sighs. Amy then realizes it as well. "Oh, that. Yeah, I should've guessed." Knuckles continues to be bewildered until Sonic unfolds the pads, then he finally gets it. "Ah, I see. Well, don't expect me to join in. I was never any good at DDR."

Tails and Cream can barely contain themselves, both shivering with excitement as Sonic gets evyerthing plugged in. The moment the game starts, Cream cries out, "FIRST!", and immediately jumps on the left pad.

"Second's better anyway!" Tails retorts, taking his place. Cream scrolls through the track list, and chooses an incredibly fast one.

"Let's see how you handle this!" she exclaims.

"You're no match for me!" he replies as the music starts. As Sonic and Knux watch in awe, the two proceed to dance up a storm, hitting every beat perfectly. The track eventually ends, leaving them both with identical, perfect scores. "I dunno why they bother," whispers Sonic to Knux. "They never screw up..." "Hey, whatever makes 'em happy, I guess," Knux replies with an air of cynical wisdom about him.

"Too easy! My turn to pick." Tails says, scrolling through the list, choosing an even faster song. "And I'm cranking up the difficulty! We'll see who's handling it now!" Yet the results are the same, as they both still score perfectly. About halfway through the track, Tails shouts, "LEFT!" Cream tries to hit left, right, and up at the same time, gets confused, loses her balance, and falls over, Tails cackling like a maniac.

"Hey, no fair!" she cries, and springs at him, sending them both flying across the room. Tails gets up quickly and runs for it, both disappearing into the hallway.

"Well, I guess that's that," says Amy simply. "Super-nachos are ready!"

"Oh yeah!" exclaim the guys, jumping off the couch into the dining room, where a huge plate of nachos with every imaginable topping awaits them. Within a minute they decimate half of it, Amy watching them with an odd, disgusted happy look on her face. Nobody notices Tails walk back into view, until he exclaims, "Look what I found!" Everyone looks, and gasps in horror.

End Chapter 2

Hehehehe, I love a good cliffhanger now and then. The question is...what did Tails find? And where's Cream? Maybe finding other things? Who knows! Even I'm not sure what'll happen!...well, maybe I have a good idea, but it's not set in stone...So, here's your chance to influence the story, readers! R&R with ideas, and I might just honor one or two of them! Unless they all suck, then I'll just go with my original plan...of evilness...and doom...and yes, I know that one's a bit short, but I'm a little lacking in the idea department lately. Hopefully I'll be able to come up with more for Ch.3.

And, for the record, I'm not any good at DDR either. I just know some people who are...


End file.
